customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Super Surprise (battybarney2014's version)
Barney's Super Surprise (known as Barney Magic Surprise Adventure LIVE! at Rosemont Theatre on show posters) is a Barney live show (Following Barney in Concert, Barney Live! in New York City, Barney's Big Surprise, and Barney's Musical Castle) that was performed at Rosemont Theatre in Rosemont, Illinois from March 5-20, 1999. The filmed performance of the show was released on home video on January 22, 2002. Plot It is Baby Bop's third birthday and everybody is getting ready for his birthday party. Baby Bop really wants a pick and Green bike. The day leads to pretending to fly in an airplane, showing off the treehouse and even flying kites. When Barney gets a phone call from Professor Tinkerputt, he takes BJ and Barney to see his new toy factory. Professor Tinkerputt shows off his new inventions and plans to take the Barney mobile to carry his large surprise. Barney and the other dinos, on the other hand, are told they will fly back in a hot air balloon that Tinkerputt helps them design. Flying through the clouds, they meet four ducks soaring through the skies. As soon as the three dinosaurs return to the treehouse, the party begins. Mother Goose stops by for the party and to catch her goose Clarence the Goose, who has ran off. She also introduces herself and shares some rhymes with everyone, while they're acted out by puppets and by the other friends. She then welcomes Old King Cole, who enters through the aisle and really makes it a party. After the king leaves, Professor Tinkerputt comes back and brings his surprise, which isn't a pink and green Bike to Baby Bop's surprise because he's not giving it to him. Instead, It turns out that Barney and Baby Bop got him the scooter actually and Professor Tinkerputt reveals his inflatable cake surprise (also known as the "Spectacular Spontanious Perfect Party Pastry Provider"). With the help of the audience, the candles are blown out and Baby Bop is thankful for his party Barney then unveils the surprise to the audience and then asks them to use their imaginations to make the heart bigger. After the unveiling of the the bigger heart wrap up the show with "I Love You". Cast *Barney (Voice: Tim Dever, Costume: Josh Martin) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jennifer Romano and Matthew N.Myers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Dave Kendall) *Tony (Tront Gentry) *Rachel (Vanessa Lauren) *Cindy (Mallory Lineberger) *Kevin (Brandt Love) *Mother Goose (Michelle McCarel) *Old King Cole (DeWayne Hambrick) *Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) Songs Act 1 #Barney Theme Song #If You're Happy and You Know It #Welcome To Our Treehouse #The Baby Bop Hop #Happy Birthday to Me #The Airplane Song #My Kite #Driving Medley #Mr. Knickerbocker #Tinkerputt's Song #Listen to the Night Time #The Rainbow Song Act 2 #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! #Four Little Ducks #Happy Birthday to Me (Reprise) #If All the Raindrops #Old MacDonald Had A Farm #Mother Goose Nursery Rhyme Medley: Humpty Dumpty/Hey Diddle Diddle/Little Miss Muffet/Little Boy Blue/One Two Buckle My Shoe/Sing a Song of Sixpence #Old King Cole #Happy Birthday to You #I Love You Music and Soundtrack Main Article: Barney's Super Surprise Barney Super Surprise' '''was an album that featured songs from the stage show of the same name. The album was originally sold on January 2, 2001 during the tour of the album was released on October 22, 2002. Main Article: ''Barney's El Super del Sorpresa Barney's El Super del Sorpressa is a soundtrack that was released in May 18, 2006 based on Barney Super Surprise but in Spanish It was later re-released in March 15, 2011 when toured in Argentina. Gallery See the gallery for releases Trivia *This live show / video marked: ** The only major live show, not to tour. *DeWayne Hambrick﻿ would later play Old King Cole in "A Royal Welcome" and Can You Sing That Song?. *The home video of this live show was filmed at the Rosemont Theatre in Rosemont, IL in March 1999. *The video aired on PBS in 2006, being the third eight Barney Home Videos to be televised. The first being Barney in Concert (aired during the Barney & Friends Family Marathon) and the others being Barney Safety, Barney's Night Before Christmas and Barney's Great Adventure, Barney's Christmas Star, Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!, Let's Go to the Farm, Barney's Jungle Friends, and Big World Adventure. Category:Season 6 Videos Category:Fake Barney Home Videos Category:Fake Barney Live Video Recordings of Stage Show Tours Category:Fake Barney Stage Show Videos Category:1999 Category:2002 Category:Fake Barney Birthday Specials Category:Barney Non-Touring Stage Shows Category:Classic Collection Category:Second Generation Videos